Saying Goodbye
by Pyrasaur
Summary: Animals come and animals go; that's just life. But leaving everything behind can still be hard....


Recently, one of my favourite villagers moved out of my Animal Crossing town. I had always paid plenty of attention to her and she had just begun mentioning that she wanted to move out, there didn't seem to be any reason for her to leave. She was one of my original town members and it kind of hurt that she left like that, just kind of...disappearing. So I wrote this. It was kinda theraputic, I needed some closure. Happy reading, and please review if you've got any sort of opinion at all.  
  
Saying Goodbye  
  
She stepped outside, placing down the heavy valise with a thump, and took a last look around. Small waves lapped over the sandy beach, palm trees heavy with coconuts swayed gently, the moonlight catching every perfectly manicured flower and blade of grass in her front yard. And she would never see it again.  
  
Sniffling once, Olivia drew the front door closed. Nook would take care of her house, like he took care of everything. She hefted her suitcase and began her trip to the train station, still noticing every detail. The cool grass under her paws, which surely didn't feel the same as grass somewhere else. The black shadows that drifted farther out into the ocean as she passed; other places doubtless had different kinds of fish. The cat again dropped her suitcase and paused, raising a pink-tipped paw to rub at her eye, trying not to smudge her makeup any more. If only....  
  
Olivia then noticed a low shuffling sound behind her, growing ominously closer. She froze, her fuschia-furred tail bristling up, and horrible possibilities filled her head. What could it be at this late hour? A ghost or a monster or- heavens forbid- a burglar? She spun to face the menace and squealed with fright, finding herself looking into the squinting, blood-hued eyes of...Hopper the penguin.  
  
"You cad!" shrieked the Siamese, "You do NOT scare me like that! Have you any idea what time it is?!"  
  
Hopper raised a long-feathered eyebrow. "I was gonna ask you the same thing, slushie. Shouldn't you be in bed? It's 1:39, you got me?"  
  
She sighed irritably in response, glaring at the grassy ground. "I'm leaving Karrow."  
  
The bird recoiled, eyes wide. "Bwaaah? In the middle of the night?"  
  
Picking up her luggage, Olivia continued walking, prompting Hopper to follow beside her. "I just couldn't stand the scene, everyone crying....Oh, it would be too much, purr...."  
  
"That looks heavy." he noted, glancing to her valise.  
  
"I'll manage." she replied, almost coldly. Hopper shrugged, and Olivia continued. "It's just that....Oh, why am I telling you this, anyway?"  
  
"Hey," the penguin snapped, "Give me some credit! I'm here, aren't I? Come on, you don't just leave a place for no reason."  
  
Her ears drooped a little. "I suppose not....I just wanted to see the world....I mean, you can't spend your whole life in one place, right? Think of all the sights you'd miss out on and all the exciting things you'd never get to do...." The cat stopped walking, her posture sinking further and sorrow twisting her pretty features. "I'm...just going to miss my friends and my home...that's all...." she quavered.  
  
Hopper stopped, a sort of alarmed concern seizing him. He may not have been an animals' animal or a gentleman, but he still didn't want to see a girl cry.  
  
"Hey, uh, don't worry about it, slushie...." he ventured, placing a dark-feathered wing on Olivia's shoulder. She looked up, startled, her sharp feline eyes full of tears. "You're gonna make all kinds of new friends and have more fun than you know what to do with. Heck, you'll probably forget all about us in a few days."  
  
She blinked for a long moment, then emotion again twisted her face and she latched onto Hopper, hugging him tightly around the neck.  
  
"Hey, come on, stop that!" he spluttered, "You're gonna miss the late train at this rate, get OFF me!"  
  
Releasing him and rubbing at her eyes, the Siamese admitted, "Yes, you're right." Hefting the suitcase, she took off at a jog toward the station. "Give Pyra my regards, the poor dear will be just shattered!" she called back, "Goodbye, Hopper! And thank you!"  
  
Watching her disappear beyond some cherry trees, the bird muttered, "Yeah, whatever...See ya." And he continued his walk through the sleeping village. 


End file.
